Mon Ange
by HikariAngel426
Summary: My first Phantom phic...be nice! Clarity Elaine Smith always wanted to visit the grand opry since she came to Paris, 2 years after the fire the house is rebuilt. One day she finds her way into Chirstine's old dressing room....
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Hikari: I know I said my phic would be a parody but…..

Erik: it turned out to be an atrocious piece of--

Hikari: enough! No one asked you! …Meanie.

Erik: proud of it.

Hikari: Be glad I'm not like Rowena…giving you 20 kids!

Erik: O.O um….

Hikari: yeah, exactly, specter-boy. Oh, and this is ALW movie based with some book stuff. Yeah…the usual.

Erik: she DID actually watch a horror movie version of it….

Hikari:…it sucked.

Erik: Woman, just start the phic and continue your rant later.

Hikari: fine fine….

Mon Ange: Prologue

_Paris, 1870._

The fire blaze throughout the interior of the opera populaire, ashes of what was once ceiling began to fall down upon the angry mob below; the were faced with enough troubles, endless passageways, trap doors. It all seemed endless; several of their crew had already succumbed to the many traps hidden below the grand opera house. More unnecessary deaths, of course, they all blamed the mysterious phantom.

Speaking of the phantom, Erik had just finished smashing all the mirrors. His image shattered into a million broken reflections. He came to the last mirror, the passageway. Upon breaking it he dropped his candlestick and took one last look back before leaving the opera.

When the mob around, their ghost was gone, nothing left but his mask.

End Prologue…it's short, I know

_Paris, 2 years later…December 2, 1872  
_

Clarity Elaine Smith was the youngest daughter of an English nobleman. Her family  
recently bought a nice summer house in France, the place of her mother's birth. Clarity's mother, Serenity was a prima ballerina years ago…when her husband had to return to England her and Clarity stayed in France. While Clarity's elder brother, Elliot went with his father. Things were actually running smoothly for Clarity and her mother; they had a few maids to help them out.

Returning to the story…..

"Mademoiselle…tea is ready downstairs"

Clarity smiled at the maid, "Merci, Gazette" she walked down the ivory staircase and into the parlor, where her mother waited calmly, with her hands folded neatly on her lap. When Clarity sat down her mother smiled and began to tell her about the Opera popularie's reopening. Clarity didn't hear the rest of what her mother had to say, because she was too busy wondering how she could get into see the rebuilt opera house.

"Clarity, dear is something wrong?"

Clarity snapped back to reality and turned to her mother; "No mother, I was just thinking….that's all" her mother nodded and went back to her tea. Silence filled the air; no one said a word….only the birds chirping outside. Then finally, someone spoke:

"you want to visit the opera, don't you?" Serenity asked her daughter.

"Oh yes, Mother! But…how did you know?"

Her answer was simple, "You're my daughter of course you want to go! You're just like me, Clarity" Clarity smiled and finished her tea.

"Then I'll go now, Mother! I shall take the carriage and return soon" she walked out of the room and gathered her coat and muff, calling to her driver.

Well? Oo be nice, its my first Phantom fic...

Erik:Bash her.

Shut UP!


	2. The Man in the Mirror

**Hikari: Yay! No Bashing! **

Erik: darnit.

Hikari: why must you be so negative?

Erik: well I don't like being kidnapped and kept here for pointless commentary

Hikari: you do it because you love me!

Erik:……

Hikari:….so cruel. Ok..time for review responses!

Erik: God help me.

Hikari: SHUSH! –pulls out a list- Mrs. Gerard Butler…or PEACHO! I love that…peacho peacho peacho!

Erik: Oh get on with it!

Hikari: Righto, thanks, of course I know you now since I talk to you on aim…and yeah.

Erik: Ok, she thanks Mrs.Malfoy too, and yeah…ON WITH IT!

Hikari: WAIT! And Rowena and Rikku…..

Erik:-knocks Hikari off her computer desk and starts typing-

_Chapter 2_

Clarity stepped out of the carriage as I pulled away from behind her. The ground was covered in fresh snow and it was making her cold, she tucked her hands further into her muff and stepped inside the grand structure. The main room where balls where held was more extravagant then her mother described it. She gaped in awe, as she beheld the lavish golden statues of many different goddesses and the beautifully carved ivory stairs that led off into two different directions from the top of the first stairs.

"Can I help you, Mademoiselle?"

She turned to find two men standing before her, one was graying, and the other was…already gray. The younger one had an angry stare on his face…the older one looked worried. Clarity had heard of the managers of the opera and what troubles they faced two years ago. One would think after two years, and a rebuilt opera they'd look better then…that. She turned to them and politely smiled.

"Um…yes, Monsieur…you see my mother used to dance here and I wanted to visit and see what its like and…" she was cut off by the younger manager.

"In other words, Mademoiselle…you, like many others, wanted to search for the famous "opera ghost" the story must seem very romantic to you girls!" He hissed, his face quickly reddening, "Don't give me this "my mother used to dance here" nonsense!"

Clarity, of course, being from her wealthy family was shocked. She had never been spoken to like that before. She glared at the man, opened her mouth to comment but….

"Firmin, don't speak to the girl that way. She's nobility! I saw the name on her carriage, it that nobleman from England" the graying one said to his companion. (-Snicker-)

"Andre, don't tell me you believe one word that comes from this child's mouth!" Firmin yelled, pointing to Clarity who just stood there with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"I don't want to risk more bad press!"

"It's Business! More money!"

"Poppycock!"

While the managers were preoccupied with their bickering, Clarity decided that it was the perfect time to sneak off and explore. When Firmin mentioned the opera ghost, it sparked her interest all over again; he was right…she was going to look for him.

_In the Cellars…. _

Erik climbed and walked his way back down into the catacombs of the opera. After two years and the opera's rebuilt made him decide to come back. He felt he had forgotten about Christine enough to leave here again, with out the pain of past memories. Plus, his pupil was probably off married to the viscount by now. He grunted at the memory and forced it into the back of his mind, he could kick himself. He had her! She would have stayed, but no, he let her leave with…HIM!

He could hear the manager's bickering about God knows what from all the way down there. "Good lord, they're still here? One would think they'd give up and leave by now." He muttered to himself. Grumbling, he threw all his mannequins of Christine into the lake. No more painful memories. Erik threw his cape on and replaced his white mask over his distortion (A/N: if you can call it that….) he slipped through the shadows and back to Christine's old dressing room. He needed to visit Mme. Giry and tell her of his return.

Erik heard the door creak open when he reached the mirror. Thinking, it must be Giry, for no one entered Christine's room anymore, he started to speak. "Madame….Its Me, I've come back" he was shocked to see it was a young girl. He had just given himself away.

"Who's there!"

**Hikari:well…? **

Erik: Fool! I'd be more careful then that!

Hikari: well, deal with it, Erik.

Erik: …This time can you please bash her?

Hikari: you know you love me, Erik!

Erik: No I don't!

Hikari: why you….! –Turns to readers- Message and Review!  
Aim: Hikariangel426  
E-mail:


	3. New Singer

**Hikari: Ah, my third chapter….**

Erik: so surprised it lasted this long.

Hikari: Hey! Peacho told you to be nicer to me!

Erik: so?

Hikari: Be nice!

Erik: ……

Hikari: oh you're terrible. I'm starting the chapter now.

_Chapter 3_

__

"Who's there?" Clarity yelled, she heard a man's voice and it seemed to be coming from nowhere. Her voice became a whisper; "Is that you, Monsieur le Fantôme?" she looked around the room, the voice didn't come from the walls…it seemed to be…right behind her.

The Mirror!

Her back had been turned to it, she whirled around, only to have two black gloved hands shoot out from the glass and grab her, dragging her into the passage. The black figure released her, only to grab her shoulders and turn her around to face him. "Who are you? And what are you doing in this room?" Clarity was too shocked to speak, it was him! The Phantom! He shot her an angry glare and shook her, "Well? Answer me!" when the girl didn't speak he grumbled and roughly grabbed her hand. "Very well, Mademoiselle! If you will not speak to me here, I have no choice but to bring you to my home and have you speak."

"You can't be serious! Why?" Clarity sighed heavily as she tried to pull the gloved hand off of her wrist.

"So you do speak…well mademoiselle, if Firmin and Andre were to find me…lets just say things wouldn't look good for both of us." He turned and grinned, dull humor in his eyes.

Silence filled the air. Not a word was exchanged between the two, Erik looked the girl  
over. No doubt she was nobility, she stood straight was a great dignity. She didn't slouch like the ballet rats at the opera. She wasn't French either; her pronunciation was a bit off…maybe half? ….Why was he concerning himself with her nationality? He shook his head slightly and saw the look in her eyes.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"Why should I be?" she shrugged, "You're just a man…"

_Just a man? _He thought, _that's doubtful…_

_Down in the Cellars…_

"Well, Mademoiselle…welcome to my home" Erik stood in front of his organ and watched as the girl, in awe, wondered her way around his domain. He couldn't help but smile, if the girl was nobility, she sure didn't act like it. He sat down at the organ and began to play some of Mozart's works. Clarity jumped a bit when music suddenly filled the cavern. She walked over to the phantom and stood behind him.

"You're very good, and your house is simply beautiful."

he scoffed, "A House? I could hardly call this a house"

Clarity frowned, "it's where you live, is it not?"

"Yes"

"Then it's your house"

Erik sighed, "Fair enough, mademoiselle" He turned around to face her. "Tell me, who are you and why are you in _my _opera house?" 

"Oh!" she gasped, "So sorry, Monsieur…my name is Clarity Elaine Smith."

"Elaine…that's French for light, but your name is English. You must be that nobleman's daughter who's wife is staying in France, her homeland." He said simply, a bored look on his features.

"Yes…how did you…?" she started, but Erik finished for her.

"You'd be surprised what I know, Mademoiselle Smith" he shifted his position on the bench, "Now answer my other question, what are you doing here?"

"My mother was a dancer here and I heard it was reopened so I wanted to come here….and I heard about…you and…"

"Me….and?" He kicked back and grinned, "What did you hear about me, Mam'selle?" Erik had to admit, he liked having his ego stroked. (egotistic)

She gave him a dull stare, "whatever happened to, "you'd be surprised what I know"?"

He glared, "Don't get sarcastic with me, you'll regret it"

"Fair enough, Monsieur…mind telling me the time?"

"5:00 pm" Erik said dully.

"Oh, Monsieur…I need to return to my family." Clarity panicked, she began pacing the room back and forth playing with a piece of fabric which decorated her light blue gown. She looked over at the Phantom who was now seated at his desk writing a note of some sort, "What's that?"

"A note to your mother"

"Whatever for?"

"That you will be staying in the opera house for some time"

" What?"

Erik smirked, "Well, you said you wanted to see the opera house and learn about the phantom, correct?"

hesitant, Clarity answered, "Yes…."

"Good", Erik sealed the note with his famous red skull and began another one addressed to the managers, "You will be recommended in the note that I'm writing. Welcome to the opera populaire, Clarity Elaine." __

**Hikari: so…..?**

Erik: 'so' what?

Hikari: Comments, suggestions…snide remarks?

Erik: I would have killed her from the start

Hikari: nah uh.

Erik: yeah huh.

Hikari: nah uh

Erik:…why am I arguing with a teenager?

Hikari: donno, smarty-pants. –To the readers- message and review! AIM: Hikariangel426 and my e-mail in on my user page! _  
_


	4. Erik

**Hikari: Look Erik! We made friends!**

Erik: wow.

Hikari: Reltistic reviewed! You know…she writes the best parodies….

Erik: As long as Fop gets injured….or killed. Killed would be nice.

Hikari: don't we all wish that? –Coughs- Crimson says the outgoing you is starting to scare her.

Erik: Of course! I am not outgoing! Why do I put up with you?

Hikari: how many times must I go over this? Because you love me! Oh…and I got you under contract.

Erik: still awaiting the pay….

Hikari: Wait longer, I'd like to recommend to you all the phanfic La Rose De L'Opera I just met the authoress and we've become friends :3

Erik: -watching tv-

Hikari:…Erik! Pay attention!...Rowena is back…

Erik: GOD NO! –shivers- that women is insane…12 kids! 12!

Hikari: -to readers- my friend RowenaIsolde's story….pssst Read.

Erik: Enough! Start the fiction…NOW!

Hikari: "ph" Erik…"ph" Phiction.

Erik: fair enough.  
  
_Chapter 3_

"What! You…You can't do that!" Clarity stormed up to him and looked like she'd had just run around Erik's house and back…which she practically did.

"Looks like I just did." He left momentarily only to return a few seconds later, "Mme. Giry will be receiving the letter, she will give it to the managers promptly." Upon hearing this, the girl began what seemed like an endless rant about how she must get home and at least tell her mother. He rolled his eyes, "Do you sing?"

She stopped, "What?"

"Can you sing at all? Dance maybe?"

"I had some singing lessons as a girl but…"

Erik rolled his eyes and sat back down at his organ, "Sing something" She looked at him strangely, "Sing a scale or something!" (A/N: bare with me…I myself haven't had singing lessons in years x.x must take them again….) Clarity looked around nervously, "Mademoiselle, just do it." Erik rested his head on his organ, that girl was really starting to work on his last nerve. She sang a scale of notes and looked at him, awaiting his commentary. "Needs work, nothing I can't fix." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, throwing his cape on his shoulder and heading toward the gondola.

"Are you always this arrogant?" an annoyed Clarity asked.

"At times." Erik commented dryly. He had untied the boat and stepped in he looked at Clarity, "I'm going to see the _real _Mme. Giry…hopefully I won't come across another prying Pandora such as yourself." (A/N: …corny I know.) He pushed the tiny boat off the ledge and disappeared into the darkness, "Oh and do try to stay there, we wouldn't want you to get lost…." His voice echoed off the cavern walls.

Clarity shivered, "Monsieur! Come back! Don't leave me here alone!" she looked around the cavern, sure it was well lit, but it was still cold and well…a cavern. She sat down on the bed and grumbled, folding her arms in front of her chest, "Stupid little arrogant…who does he think he is! And why does he change subjects so fast?" Clarity let out a cry of anger and fell back on the bed. She heaved a heavy sigh, "Now, I'm stuck here…_alone_ with no clue how to get out of this place; great, now I'm talking to myself"

She stood up and walked around, on the organ she came across an opera score. Clarity picked it up and read the title aloud, "_Don Juan Triumphant?" _she briefly recalled the Spanish legend...or whatever it was; it was about some womanizer that had a contract with the devil or so. Clarity rolled her eyes and placed it back on the organ, "Men." (A/N: not too sure on that one…I only heard it from a friend) She heard the sound of moving water and the boat docking back on shore. Clarity turned around to see a very angry phantom towering above her.

"What are you doing with that?" he yelled, Clarity was so startled that she nearly backed up and tripped over the bench of the organ. Erik snatched the score up from the organ, "I leave for fifteen minutes and you rampage though my belongings! Here, I thought you'd content yourself with the organ, but no, you want to know more about me, eh?" (A/N: touchy…touchy.) He seized her shoulders and shook her roughly, "What did you read?"

It took a while, then finally words came to her mouth, "I-I merely read the title, Monsieur…I didn't know it was that…personal to you." He let her go and sat with his back turned to her on the organ, Clarity bit her lower lip, that wretch of a man! First he decides to make her an opera act, and then he yells at her. She clenched her fists and yelled, "Well! At least I'm not some lonely old ghost who refuses to give me his name, even though he decided to drag me into this whole mess!" 

Erik laughed, "Quite frankly, Mademoiselle, you dragged _yourself_ into this mess; I merely gave you a slight push or two later on. Even still, _you_ brought yourself to this opera house, and _you _entered that dressing room fully knowing the circumstances of that visit." Her turned his head and looked at her; she was pouting and had her hands on her hips. Erik rolled his eyes, "Back to your other complain, I took on my name by accident; so it is none of your concern"

"Yes it is!"

"No, its not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not….Why am I arguing with a little girl?"

"I'm twenty!" 

The phantom rolled his eyes, "Fine, anything to shut you up….my name is Erik."

Clarity smiled and hugged him before she realized it, "Goody! Now I can call you 'Erik' instead of Phantom, or Monsieur!"

Silence.

She blinked, realizing what she did and coughed, removing her arms from around him, "Right then…"

"Um…we should get started on your lessons."

"Yes, of course"

Erik turned back around and began to play the organ, not a word was spoken. The only sound came from the music that Erik played on his organ. Clarity sat down and shook her head back and forth, recalling the memory of moments ago. Erik didn't seem to care about it, but it played at the girl's mind.

_Why did I hug him?_

**Hikari:…That's it…crappy and full of A/Ns.**

Erik: Naturally.

Hikari:Be nice for God's sake! 

Erik:Why should I?

Hikari: I've said it enough….Because you love me for heaven's sake!

Erik: whatever.

Hikari: Stick in the mud….-cough- message and review!  
AIM: Hikariangel426


	5. White Christmas part 1

**Erik: Hello faithful reviewers! Hikari is….not with us at the moment.**

(_awkward silence)_

**Erik:…SHE IS NOT DEAD!**

Hikari: -coughing from other room I'm–cough- -gag-here!

Erik:she has a dreadfully awful cough so I'm updating for her…she thinks I'm getting medicine.

Hikari: -whines- Errrriiiikkkkk!

Erik: -tosses her medicine- Alright, I can't do review responses beings that Hikari has the list and she's sick. So you will get your due next chapter. 

Hikari:….Erik…is that you? –cough- Who are you talking too?

Erik: No one, dear….-waits for the medicine to kick in…which it soon does and Hikari falls asleep- I'm just rampaging though your PC...  
_  
-going through my pictures-_

Erik: Goodness, Women! How many pictures of useless animes to you have! …oh look here I am! Eh? What's this little comic thing? Heh, me strangling Raoul, Points to the phangirl who made that one. 

_-silence…again-_

Erik: oh right….the chapter.

_Chapter 5_

_Several Weeks later…December 23,1872_

Silver bells rang though out the streets of Paris, as all of France prepared for Christmas. A thick layer of white snow covered the ground. Everything seemed perfect, last minute shoppers swiftly moved from shop to shop without a care in the world. Expect for the fast approaching holiday. In a quite little gift shop in the middle of the city, Clarity stood browsing the shelves for a gift.

It had been weeks since Erik had signed her up at the opera. She never realized how paranoid everyone was when it came to the Phantom. When the letters appeared telling them to give Clarity the lead, the managers' panicked and everyone started pointing fingers.

"_It's that little nobleman's girl! She is behind zhis just like Christine was!" Clarity rolled her eyes, Carlotta has done nothing but harass her since she walked in._

"Now, now, Signora…try to calm down."

" Andre, I told you that girl was trouble!" 

Madame Giry was the only one who was nice to her, "Be Kind, Monsieur…she is nobility and is recommended by the Phantom."

Everyone was pretty much silent from then on about the letters. Clarity's mother was so proud of her daughter and wanted to meet the man responsible for this sudden theater success. Well, if all went according to blame…she would meet him alright. Clarity purchased a gift and left the shop, heading back toward the opera house.

_In the Cellars…_

"Christmas? What in Bloody hell is _Christmas?_" A rather confused Phantom asked, staring at the girl in front of him, who was dancing around in a red and white dress with holly leaves in her hair. She held a wrapped package in her hands and he wondered what that was for. No doubt he noticed that around this time people at the opera would go home to their families for some strange occasion, since he ran away from his home…he didn't know much about holidays.

"It's only the most wonderful time of the year!" Clarity yelled gleefully as she twirled and danced around. She stopped suddenly, "You don't know what Christmas is?" Erik shrugged, and was met with Clarity's sudden outburst. "How can you not know what Christmas is?" Erik nearly fell out of his chair, he looked at her strangely.

"Let's just say my childhood left much to be desired."

Erik briefly mentioned his childhood to her before but this time, he knew, he wasn't getting away without telling her the whole story…so he did. He told her about his mother and his first mask, and how he ran away from home. So on and so forth. She stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh you poor, poor soul! To have this weighting on your mind at Christmas time!" She gathered him into a hug, she had been doing that a lot lately and neither of them knew why. She shoved the tiny package into his hands. "Open it Tomorrow, its your Christmas present"

Erik blinked, confused with the concept, "Why not now?"

"Because, silly, it's not Christmas yet! Tomorrow is Christmas eve…open it then!"

Erik shrugged and placed the box on his desk.  
"Oh and Erik…?"

"Yes?"

"We're both having dinner at my house tomorrow….you're meeting my family" 

"WHAT?"

_To be continued…;3_

**Erik: Sorry for the short chapter…Hikari has been working on this and somehow she's amazingly better.**

Hikari: -ecstatic- Erik! I can sing again! Listen, Erik, listen! –sings-

Erik: not now…-to readers- second part is coming soon! This should be good…dinner at a nobleman's house.

Hikari: Bye all! Don't worry the next one will be A LOT longer… –Drags Erik off- Message and review!

AIM: Hikariangel426 

__


	6. White Christmas part 2

**Hikari: I'm back! 3 weeks of hell and I'm back!**

Erik: I'm sure everyone's thrilled…

Hikari: oh shut up. –Sighs- I've waited to do this chapter…Christmas time! A time of giving, love, kindness…

Erik: stop it! You're making me sick…

Hikari: my, my, my, someone's in a foul mood today…get up on the wrong side of the bed?

Erik: Something like that….You did lock me in the room with your sister after you found out I was on your computer…that child is a demon

Hikari: like I didn't know that already?

Erik: -shutters- and those wretched Barbie's everywhere! It was like an endless pit!

Hikari: it is, Erik, it is. ….Time for the review responses!

Mrs. Malfoy: oh yes…Family! There will be silverware being thrown across the room...maybe….Not really.

Erik: very nice…I'm more civil then that.

Hikari: Yes, but wait until her brother finds out your teaching his sister…oops...Said too much.

RowenaIsolde: Must I type a response? I practically LIVE at your house. You might as well start calling me Big sister (or Nee-san/ Onee-san…Japanese for it)

Erik: -rolls eyes-

SporkGoddess: Glad we straighten out the little misunderstanding…hope you're still reading!

Actress19: Updating soon has become harder and harder. But since Halloween is over, I actually have time now.

Hikari: I think that's everyone…on with the phic! 

_Chapter 6_

"What? What you mean I'm meeting your family!" Erik ranted and raved, while Clarity sat down and read a book while she waited for the livid phantom to calm down. "Clarity, I'm not pretty sure you've noticed, but I'll remind you again, I'm one who would stick out greatly in a crowd; let alone a nobleman's summer home!"

He tore the book for her hands and grasped her shoulders, "I am a wanted man, I have murdered a good number of men…if I leave this opera house the police will be on me in a second, do you understand that?" Before Clarity could open her mouth to speak, he went on, "And you…you invite to some holiday gathering, to meet a nobleman none the less?" He let her go and dragged himself to his organ, sitting down and holding his head. The events from the night over two years ago were still so vivid in his mind, as hard as he fought to push them away. They taunted him, laughed at him. The memories of his love, her betraying him and showing his face to half of Paris; All so painful, all so real.

After a moment he stood up, with his back turned to Clarity and spoke, "So do you _really _want a person like me, around your precious family" Clarity looked at him and sighed, she knew every time he tried to act tough and dangerous, she knew it was just an act to hide the scars on his heart on soul. Though she didn't know what happened 2 years ago prior to the chandelier crash…she knew it weighted deeply on his heart.

"Erik…despite of what you think, you are a wonderfully ingenious human being. You are not a monster, and you have seen sorrows beyond most men's imaginations. I can _feel _your heart, Erik…its crying…you're crying." She pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped his eyes and smiled though her own tears. "Erik, you must cast out your demons and except what God has given you." 

At this, Erik scoffed and pushed her hands away, "God? God has only given me the wretched existence of a ghost. A life in the shadows, so far in the darkness…where no light can ever reach"

"Then show me what God has given you, remove your mask and let me gaze upon your face, Erik!" Clarity's quivering hand quickly grasped the ends of the mask and torn it off, leaving his face bare to her dark eyes.

"Well?" Erik asked, searching her eyes for any sign of repulsion over the grotesque half of face. (A/N: its not grotesque…) 

A smiled graced Clarity's lips, "Erik, one most not judge a man on his appearance….one must judge them on their soul" she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "You're soul is beautiful, Erik….you're beautiful" she pressed her lips lightly against his.

"I love you" 

_The next day, December 24, 1872_

It was Christmas eve, and somehow, Erik found himself inside Clarity's home with her Parents and her older brother. Speaking of this older brother, since the moment Erik walked in, he had done nothing but glare at him and mutter threats to his life.

"Oh? Elliot? Don't worry about him, Erik….he's a softie at heart" Clarity commented dryly, while taking a bite out of a roll at the dinner table. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared of him; I just don't like being stared at for obvious reasons." He took a sip of wine and continued the glaring contest between him and Elliot. Clarity looked at them and rolled her eyes, "You two are acting like children"

Of course, they were too busy whispering threats to one another to hear her.

_ "If you so much as touch my sister, I'll have your head on a silver platter"_

"Heh, I'll have a noose around your neck before you even touch me with your pathetic sword" 

"_Why you arrogant…"_

"Elliot! Stop being rude to our guest!" His mother snapped, Elliot crossed his arms over his chest and muttered a rather monotone, 'Sorry, Mother'. Serenity turned to Erik and bowed her head lightly in apology, "I'm sorry, Monsieur…he gets rather…protective" Erik nodded his head and downed more of the wine.

"I'm sure he is, Madame" 

Elliot rolled his eyes and stood up, "Mother you cannot expect me to believe this man gives Clarity voice lessons. Look at him! He won't even show all of his face!"

"Elliot, dear…" his mother warned in a low whisper, "do not offend out guest!"

Erik stood up, "He's right, Madame, here I have waltzed into your house and you have no idea if I am who I say I am" a devious smile danced across his lips, "I will be glad to show you" Erik took a seat at the family organ and began playing various symphonies from the most famous of composers, even some of his own work. When he finished he turned to the family to meet their shocked faces.

"Monsiuer, that was beautiful, you are a talented musician" Clarity's mother clapped while Elliot just gritted his teeth. Clarity smiled and handed Erik his present.

"I think now would be the best time to give you this…open it" 

Erik stared at the box and shook it a bit, he looked at Clarity who's face clearly read, 'just open it and stop making a fool out of yourself' he grinned and untied the green ribbon, causing the red paper to fall off reveling a white box. He opened the lid to find a tiny glass replica of the opera house.

"Well?" Clarity chimed in anticipation, "What do you think, Erik?"

He turned the tiny sculpture around and smiled, "Thank you, Clarity"

"Merry Christmas, Erik."

"….Merry Christmas, Clarity"

**Hikari: I kept my promise its long….**

Erik: ahem.

Hikari: I thought I might be too short so I kept adding and….

Erik: _ahem!_

Hikari:…yes, Erik?

Erik: aren't of going to ask my opinion?

Hikari: -sigh- gee, Erik, what did you think?

Erik: …let me put it this way. Some phans are going to love you for this…others will think you're terribly corny and need to get a life…and a boyfriend.

Hikari:…Erik, shut up.

message and review! Aim: Hikariangel426


End file.
